Serena & Ash: Ten Years Later
by ian7285
Summary: Ten years after his adventures with Serena, Ash returns to Kalos to challenge the League again. They promised to never say goodbye, but has time prevented what could have been? A sequel to "Strength: A Serena Story." [This story is darker and more mature than the previous entry. Obviously, more artistic liberties are taken due to the timeline and tone.]
1. Serena Now

**Hi, everyone! If you haven't read the previous story, "Strength: A Serena Story," I highly suggest you check it out first. This story will be shorter than the original and bolder. Be warned!**

* * *

There was a click as the television flickered to life. A woman twirled the remote casually in her hand as the news anchor went through a few stories that were of no interest. The woman was about to switch the off the set when suddenly a familiar face appeared on screen. She turned the volume up with her manicured nails.

"Champion Ash Ketchum arrives in Lumiose City today to prepare for a rematch in the Kalos League. Ketchum now has four championship titles, and if he wins here, he'll dethrone Hoenn native Steven Stone for most decorated Trainer of all time. When asked about his plans for visiting Kalos, Ketchum had this to say:"

The woman leaned forward, waiting to hear the famous Trainer's words. "Plans?" he asked coyly. "Pikachu and I are just excited to be back. We'll be training hard, of course, but there's lots we'd like to do while we're here. We've got a few friends who we're eager to catch up with." "Pika, pika!"

The woman switched off the television and went out to the balcony. She pulled an unlit cigarette from a carton, and within a moment, a small flame lit the tip. "Thanks, Delphox. You saw it, too?"

"Del," the Pokémon answered solemnly. There was a knock on the door suddenly, and the woman glanced back at it.

"This is gonna be a long week," she declared, turning on her heel. She and her Pokémon retreated into the spacious suite. The knock came again, and the woman answered the door.

"Your highness, this came for you." a young girl announced, holding out an envelope.

"You know, I'm not Kalos Queen anymore," the woman retorted, slitting the envelope with a single finger.

"You've always been my favorite, though, miss," the girl said with a blush. She bowed her head, then scurried back down the hall.

The woman unfolded the letter, which was brief:

 _S,_

 _I know we haven't spoken in some time, but I find it imperative to reach out to you now. Palermo's funeral is tomorrow, and I have received no response from you or your staff regarding your attendance. I know you had your differences, but I must insist on your presence. If you decide to make your way to Lumiose City, I've enclosed a rail pass for your convenience._

 _All the best,_

 _Shauna_

"Differences? That's an understatement." Serena stuffed the letter and rail pass into the nearest ashtray and laid her cigarette on top. As the paper began to shrink, Serena's phone began to ring. "What now?"

"Hello?" She answered, tapping the button on her earpiece. "Oh, Calem!" Her boyfriend's voice was a welcome surprise. He'd been studying with Professor Sycamore as part of his application to become a gym leader. Rumor had it that Camphrier Town would be getting cityhood soon, and a gym would be installed in the area.

"Hey, sweetheart, guess what?" His voice was casual but energetic. It had always put Serena at ease to hear his voice, especially at times like that.

"I've got tomorrow off, and I thought maybe you'd like to visit your favorite restaurant in Lumiose."

"Calem, you need to make reservations weeks in advance to get in there. It's a sweet gesture, though."

"Then it's a good thing I made that reservation and got my time off a month ago." She could almost imagine his smug smile on the other end. He was probably leaning up against some equipment he shouldn't be, one hand in his lab coat pocket. His goggles were likely sliding slowly down his face, as he refused to adjust them, and his stupid red hat was atop his head as always. That stupid red hat…

"What do you think?" he pressed on.

"I think that sounds lovely, darling."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow. Ow!"

"What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"Calem, tighten your fucking goggles. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you soon!"

The phone clicked, and she was alone again.


	2. Ash Returns

Meanwhile, in Lumiose City, Ash and Pikachu were making a surprise visit to the local gym.

"How many badges do you have?" came Clembot's voice, which seemed slower than it had ten years ago.

"I guess, eight," Ash responded unsurely.

"Trainers with eight badges should proceed to the Kalos League. Thank you for visiting the –"

Suddenly, two voices rang out from within.

"Open the door, you idiot robot!"

"He's not an idiot!"

The door swung open, and a young woman leaned against the door frame. Her blonde hair fell in sharp curves that reached down to her waist. She was dressed in a fashionable two-piece ensemble that resembled a lightning bolt. The girl was virtually unrecognizable, and for a moment, Ash thought he was looking at Elesa, the electric-type gym leader from Unova. "Holy shit. Clemont, get out of the generator!"

"I'm almost done," a familiar voice called back.

"Now, dummy!"

"How's it going, Bonnie?" Ash gave the blonde girl a big smile, and her devil-may-care attitude melted into a friendly smile and watery eyes. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"I've missed you two so much!" She refused to let him go, and she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I knew you guys would come back. I saw your arrival on the news. Clemont missed it, so I decided not to say anything."

"What have you been up to in all this time?" Ash questioned. Bonnie gestured to the battlefield behind her.

"You're the gym leader now?"

"Yeah, Clem decided to pursue inventing full time, and he passed down the place to me."

"You look amazing. I thought maybe you'd be become Kalos Queen."

She laughed heartily at the comment. "That's sweet. I actually did some modeling in Unova for a few years."

"You were in Unova?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I was doing my gym leader's apprenticeship with Elesa in Nimbasa City. She's the one who got me into modeling. I told her how I'd gotten to model for Valerie when I was a kid, and she practically begged me to work for her."

 _Elesa. That certainly explains the new look,_ Ash though. Just then, a lanky man in a dirty jumpsuit made his way around the corner and almost ran right into Ash.

"Bonnie, who are you –"

His blonde hair had grown out, and he now sported some stubble, but there was no mistaking the man.

"Hey, Clemont."

"ASH!" The inventor's eyes lit up like a blue bolt of lightning, and he quickly swept his friend up in a surprisingly strong bear hug. _He may be a scientist,_ Ash thought to himself. _But he's as built as his dad._

"You're here! In Kalos! What are you doing here? Of course I know what you're doing here. But when? There's so much to catch up on… I have to show you my new inventions. I have to show you _my wife!_ "

"Wife, huh? Guess you finally found a keeper." Ash winked at Bonnie, acknowledging her old catchphrase. She blushed in spite of herself.

"Come on in. Come! I'll make dinner. I'll call my wife! I'll call everyone!"

Within the hour, Clemont had delivered on his promise. A large modern dining table was set atop the battlefield, and Clembot saw to the place settings. A handful of guests joined them, all familiar to Ash.

First was Viola, a gym leader in Kalos and, as it turned out, Clemont's wife. Her sister Alexa, an investigative reporter and brief companion of Ash's, accompanied her. Professors Sycamore and Juniper, hand in hand, were the last to arrive. They all greeted each other like old friends, and when Clemont brought out appetizers, they began to chat about the events in their lives.

Viola and Clemont had become involved over the course of some chance meetings. A gym leaders' workshop here, a geometric art exhibit there, and within a year, they were married. Ash berated himself for not having noticed Viola's photographs displayed along the walls of the arena. Clemont fawned over a few of them, and she raved about his cooking. They seemed happy, and Ash noted how relaxed Clemont seemed around her. Alexa apologized for not bringing her own date, who was apparently a prominent news anchor in Kalos broadcasting. She had met her wife while competing for the same assignment in Johto, which, ironically, was about Ash's rise to Champion there. Juniper and Sycamore, while the oldest by age, had been seeing each other the least amount of time. Juniper was in the region doing research and found herself spending more and more time with her Kalos counterpart.

Ash regaled his friends with tales about his championship battles and other run-ins he'd had with old friends. They laughed and cried, remembering friends they'd lost in recent years. Juniper's father had passed, as had Courmarine gym leader Ramos. Ash thought about the friends he'd seen and the ones he hadn't yet. It would kill him to get a call like that about any one of them, but he though mostly about Serena, whose absence hung in the air.

"Clemont, have you spoken to Serena lately?" The question came from Professor Sycamore, whose curiosity was only natural of a scientist.

Clemont glanced nervously at Ash then gave a sharp look to Sycamore. Bonnie spoke up.

"I heard from her about six months ago…" If anyone had a more recent interaction with the Pokémon Performer, they didn't share it.

At the end of the evening, they said their goodbyes and left Ash with the Lumiose siblings.

"Will you be alright if I head out?" Clemont asked.

"Of course," Ash nodded. "I've got Bonnie to protect me."

She made her best fighting stance, and the three friends broke into laughter. Clemont left to join his family at home, leaving Ash and Bonnie at the darkened gym alone.

"Alright," Bonnie started, sifting her way through a cabinet in the gym's small kitchen. "So are we going to talk about the Kalos Queen in the room?"

"She became Queen?"

"Sure did. Now, do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to say."

"Fine," Bonnie said sternly, slamming a bottle on the counter. "Here's what we're gonna do. One-on-one battle. You take a hit, you take a drink. You lose, you take two shots."

"Bonnie…"

"And if you don't feel like talking after that, you don't have to. Deal?" The young gym leader held out her hand. Begrudgingly, Ash took it.

"Deal."


	3. Serena in Lumiose

**In case you haven't figured it out, each chapter may focus on either Ash or Serena when they're not together. Dividing them into shorter chapters also ensures I'll have time to write more for you guys :)**

 **I hope you're enjoying the change of pace!**

* * *

The next morning, Serena packed a bag for Lumiose City. She could make it there and back within a day's time, but she wanted to spend more time with Calem, preferably ending in a hotel. She wished she hadn't burned the rail pass Shauna sent her, but more than that, she wished that she still had access to the Showcase Agency's helicopter. She'd been eager to renounce the fame and fortune after the fallout with Palermo, though she kept a few endorsement deals for income. Her current financial status would still be described as upper-middle class, but there was far less in her bank accounts now than five years ago.

She dressed herself in simple summer dress, clipped Delphox's Pokéball to her belt, and slung the travel bag over her shoulder. She only carried the single Pokéball these days. As of last year, Sylveon stayed on the ranch with her mother, who needed assistance after a devastating car accident that she was still recovering from. Pancham had been lost to her long before that and was part of the rift between her and Palermo. Apparently, there had been a clause in her contract that allowed the Agency to seize any of her assets for breach of contract. Pancham, they decided, was a fair compensation.

Once boarded at the Laverre City Station, Serena felt her body tense. She was getting closer and closer to Lumiose, the convergence point of every bit of drama in her life. Her boyfriend was there, of course, but so was Palermo's funeral, and so would be Ash for the Kalos League. _It's just dinner,_ she thought to herself. _None of the rest matters. Focus on Calem._ She'd been dating the apprentice gym leader for just under a year – he had been a witness to her mom's accident and the one to get her to the hospital. Calem was as bold and fearless as any Trainer in a red cap, but he didn't make her heart flutter the way it should. She felt comfortable with him, yes, but she'd spent years in comfort during her reign as Kalos Queen, and it never brought her happiness.

When the train arrived in Lumiose City, she picked up her bag and made her way to the train's open door, which reminded her to watch her step. Stepping onto the platform, she spotted a red hat on a bench facing away from her. Her insides twisted, not knowing if it was Calem… or Ash. The man turned his head, and she was relieved to see that it was neither boy.

Serena checked in minutes later at a four-star hotel she often frequented while staying in the city. She'd made the reservation before leaving, and the room was quickly available to her, after some babble by the staff about being honored to have "the Queen" stay with them. She smiled politely but ran along quickly to her room.

Around six, she decided to change into more appropriate attire for the evening. She chose a floor length dress with a minimalistic design; it was plain save for a large fuchsia flower on the single strap. She styled her hair casually and placed Delphox's Pokéball in her clutch. She was afraid of traveling anymore without her beloved companion nearby. Once ready, she made her way down to the lobby and out into the city.

When she arrived at the restaurant, she spotted her boyfriend almost immediately. He'd chosen a table outside on the terrace, and she made her way to it with gliding steps that turned more than a few heads. She'd grown used to the attention during her performing days. She'd held the title of Kalos Queen for four and a half years before resigning, during which time she found herself on every magazine cover – and every tabloid.

Calem stood and kissed her cheek. "Hi, babe." She was impressed to find him wearing a button down shirt and dark slacks, a far cry for his usual wardrobe.

"You even left the goggles and hat at home," she joked. She took his hand, more out of instinct than affection, and let him talk about his work with the Pokémon Professor. It pained Serena a bit to hear about Sycamore, a man she'd once looked up to and might have even called a friend.

After dinner, they elected to take a stroll through the city in search of dessert. Lumiose was a city of romance, open late for lovers and lights. They purchased a box of pastries from a local shop and made their way back to Serena's hotel.

"Wow," Calem said, stunned at the room's size. "This beats the place I was going to get."

"Don't get used to it, dear. I'm burning through my severance pay like there's no tomorrow."

She ducked away into the bathroom to dress down.

"What about your endorsements?" he asked.

"Lucky to have them for now. Soon they'll be searching for the newest starlet, though."

"Well, you'll always be a queen to me," Calem crooned.

"I hate you, sometimes," came the response. Serena reentered in a light négligée, posing in the doorframe. "But tonight isn't one of those times."

The aspiring gym leader took the hint and began to unbutton his shirt. Serena shut off the overhead light and sprawled out on the bed. "Better hurry up," she teased.


	4. Convergence

**I hope this is as exciting for you all as it is for me. I'm having a blast envisioning this new world. If anyone has fan art of Serena as an adult, I'd love to see it. It's hard to imagine sometimes.**

* * *

As Serena made her way to Lumiose by train, Ash awoke to a splitting headache. His back hurt, which he immediately attributed to the hard ground of the Lumiose Gym. As he struggled to his feet, he heard movement in the tiny kitchen at the back of the arena. He made his way to the doorway and peeking in found Bonnie cooking breakfast. She'd clearly woken up hours ago and had changed into a t-shirt and athletic shorts somewhere between their battle and now. She turned to him and broke into a huge grin.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Bet you've got a killer hangover." The novice gym leader laughed and set a plate down in front of him. "Eat up, we've got things to do."

Ash instinctively began shoveling the hearty meal into his mouth. Pikachu was already at the table chowing down on food of his own. "Hey, buddy. Did we win last night?" Pikachu shot him a look of both amusement and disappointment that said _what do you think_? As he finished breakfast, he thought about Bonnie's words. Things to do? What could she have planned? He admitted it was strange how friendly she was towards him. They'd been friends, sure, but never the closest pair. Now here she was making an agenda that he doubted he had little choice in following.

"As long as you're here for the conference anyhow, you might as well stay here and train. Battles don't start until tomorrow, and you're probably the only one with a connection like this, so take advantage of me."

"What happened last night?" It was still a blank space in his mind that needed to be filled.

"We battled, I won. We talked a lot." The vagueness of her story made him uneasy.

"What did we talk about?"

"Do you wanna play 'when did I blackout' or do you want to train and win this time?" Her reply was firm but encouraging. She turned off the stove top and sat down beside him.

"Here's the plan. Clean up, then meet me outside. We're doing ten laps around the park, then coming back here for a study session. They changed a few League rules that you'll want to know about. After that, we'll have another battle. Hopefully one you'll remember."

If there was one thing Ash could say about his friends from Kalos, it was that they could all talk endlessly when it came to something they were passionate about. _Not unlike me,_ he thought to himself.

After Ash washed up and changed, they started on Bonnie's training schedule. The hours were grueling, but by the end, he was as excited as he was exhausted. She was a great partner for this sort of work, and he happily took up her offer to crash a pool party at one of the swankiest hotels in town.

"Around here," she began. "I have a reputation for being way cooler than my brother. And if I'm being honest, guys tend to invite me to things." She gave him a wink, acknowledging her attractiveness. They changed into swimsuits and made their way to the hotel.

Bonnie was right. She was treated like a celebrity. Boys gaped at her striking curves, girls fawned over her model's physique. And, interestingly enough, party guests threw their attention his way, too. A few reached for their Pokéballs tentatively, but in the end none dared challenge the multi-League champion.

As the party downstairs suddenly grew louder and more raucous, Serena's focus began to waver. She pushed Calem's lips away from her neck. "Hang on," she said in frustration.

"Babe, it's okay. We can ignore then."

"Not a chance," she retorted, throwing a hotel robe over her more intimate apparel. "It's midnight, and they're tearing it up down there like it's spring break!"

Calem crossed to her and stroked her hair. She softened some and nuzzled into his hand. "It's a nice hotel, Calem. I got it so we could spend just one quiet evening alone."

He nodded, knowing there was no stopping her. "Want me to go?"

"No, that's okay. I'll be right back."

Serena swung the door open to their room and walked down the hallway to the elevator. She emerged on the lobby level and considered her options. She could speak with the front desk, but it would likely kill the party and get some guests in trouble. She decided on speaking with the party's hosts first and asking them just to lower the volume to a more acceptable level.

She marched onto the patio and spotted a blonde girl being lifted on the shoulders of the other partygoers. "Who's your favorite gym leader?!" the girl yelled proudly.

"Holy fuck, Bonnie!?" The girl turned and froze. She looked terrified at first, but then she flashed a large smile.

"Serena? Long time, no see! Here for the party?" She motioned for the others to set her down, which they did begrudgingly.

"No, actually, I'm trying to have a quiet night with my boyfriend who I only get to see a few times a month." The tone was accusatory, but Bonnie was fixated on other things.

"Your boyfriend?" She repeated. "You didn't tell me that."

"Well, we don't talk about a lot of things," she shot back, equal parts defensive and hurt.

"A boyfriend?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Serena was confused at the hang-up.

"Not for me," Bonnie replied enigmatically.

Before she could figure it out, a voice called out to her from behind.

"Serena…?"

"Ash…" She knew the sound of her name on his lips instantaneously. She whipped around, and her eyes confirmed what she already knew. Both stared for what seemed like an hour, neither speaking. At last, in a panic, she stretched out her hand. "How are you?"

"Fine," he answered, taking her hand. The awkwardness of her formal gesture, compounded with their existing feelings, left both as still as wax figurines.

"I didn't know you were such a party boy, Ash Ketchum." She tried to relieve the tension to mild success.

"Only in present company," he returned, indicating Bonnie. They both smiled politely.

"I'll be back in a minute," Bonnie declared, rushing back into the party.

"So, you're seeing someone?"

"Yeah. Are you and Bonnie...?"

"No, nothing like that. Just catching up."

"Oh."

Another wave of silence crashed over them.

"You're here for the Kalos League again?"

"And to catch up with everyone. Are you living here now?"

"No, I'm just here for a date."

"Oh."

The pattern continued over and over, short conversation punctuated by silence. Uncomfortable as it was, neither could bring themselves to separate.

"Serena, I was thinking... I know you're going home tomorrow, and I have my first battle, but... maybe we can catch up before you leave?"

Serena felt her stomach invert and her pulse rise. Without thinking, she blurted, "I'm going to visit Palermo's grave."

"I'll come with you, for support. Then we can grab lunch afterwards."

What had she done? This hadn't been part of her intentions when she came downstairs. Somehow, she'd gotten herself tangled up with Ash's life, something she'd sworn never to let happen again.

"Sounds good," she responded guiltily. Her current boyfriend was waiting upstairs, and here she was making plans with an old flame. "I have to go," she told him, unceremoniously retreating into the hotel.

She returned to her room to find a note that said:

 _Guess you got lost while you were talking to Ash, so I decided to head out. I'll be back from the bar by two._

Serena burst into tears and crumpled the note in her hand. She threw herself onto the bed and reached for a pillow. She clutched it tightly as her chest heaved with her weeping. By the time Calem returned and crawled into bed next to her, she had worn herself out and into a deep sleep.


	5. Like Old Times

**I don't know about you, but I'm getting really interested in Bonnie's character, so expect to see more of her. Sorry about the wait, I had a lot to cover in this chapter!**

* * *

Ash downed his second breakfast of the week prepared by Bonnie. Despite their differences, both she and Clemont could outcook anyone. The pair of friends enjoyed their meal and followed it up with a quick jog around the arena. Satisfied with her friend's training, Bonnie hugged Ash and walked him to the League stadium.

"Go kick some ass," she said with a wink. He pulled her into another hug, then turned and headed for registration.

The first battle was almost too easy. Despite being up 2-0 at one point, Ash still caught Bonnie looking anxiously from the stands. After defeating his first opponent, they met back up for lunch.

"Thanks for being there, Bonnie. It means a lot to me."

"No problem," she replied flippantly while taking another bite of her sandwich.

They talked for awhile before Ash remembered his other big engagement for the day.

"Damn, I'm supposed to meet Serena," he recalled.

"When?"

"I'm not sure."

"Where?"

"Wherever Palermo is buried."

"Glad you guys chose such a lively place for your first reunion date."

"Come on, Bonnie, you know that's not it." Ash looked away, choosing to focus on his meal.

"But you want it to be, right?" Her voice was strained and accusing.

"No. I mean, maybe. It doesn't matter, does it? She's not interested."

"Of course it matters what you want!" Bonnie retorted. "It makes a huge difference."

Not a moment too soon, the waiter brought their checks. They gave each other a cool farewell, and Ash went off to find Palermo's final resting place.

* * *

Serena knelt in front of the nondescript grave, placing a single flower on the marble headstone. It was less decorative than she'd expect, though she had also half imagined the Showcase Agency would erect a full Mausoleum for their prized possession. But seeing Palermo's grave, devoid of any flair, only made her realize that maybe Palermo had been as lonely in the business as she had felt. And despite their inevitable split, Serena acknowledged the importance Palermo had played in her life. Who would she be today without the woman's tutelage? And, more importantly, would she have been better off without her?

The former queen was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Ash behind her until his hand landed gently on the shoulder of her black linen dress.

"I'm sorry," he said politely.

"Don't be."

"I didn't know the funeral was yesterday. You didn't tell me about it."

"I didn't go…"

The silence lingered between them, and Serena hoped that there was some understanding on his end. She reminded herself not to care, that he had lost any right to her heart. And yet… she craved his compassion in this moment. Serena felt her hands clench into fists. She struggled before speaking again. "That woman made me what I am today, and I don't know whether to thank her or hate her for it."

"I guess the question is, would you do it all again?"

The query hit her like a brick wall. She'd thought about it, of course, and there were things she would certainly change… But would she have left it all behind, all those years ago, when Ash left Kalos the first time? She couldn't answer for herself, so instead she said, "Let's get something to eat."

They walked in silence to a small bistro on the outskirts of the city. It was mercifully quiet, and Serena came to life as she ordered.

"You have to try their scones, they're to die for!"

"I'm sure they're not as good as anything you make."

The unexpected compliment made her blush. "I don't really do much of that anymore."

"But you still know all the best places," he offered.

"Yeah, Calem and I came here –"

She froze. She didn't know how to approach this subject with him. _It shouldn't matter,_ she reminded herself. _Calem and I are together. He's been here for me. Ash left._

"So… what's he like?"

"Kind. Funny. He checks all the boxes." She averted her eyes and felt a headache coming on.

"You seem different."

"I grew my hair again."

"You seem sadder."

She didn't know what to say. The boy she'd known, the one who once held her heart, was an oblivious fool. The man in front of her was different. He was quicker, more attentive.

"A lot has happened." She took a deep breath and felt its shakiness. "What will you do after this?"

"Well, I've already had my battle for the day –"

"No. After you win."

"Oh." He paused for a moment, then chuckled to himself. "I hadn't really thought about it. I haven't won every championship, but I'll have the record. And honestly, I'm tired. Pikachu is, too. He's gotten older, and I think maybe it's time we slow down."

"I'm sure there's a kid just like you who wants to be the very best. You could teach. Or do research."

"Yeah, I'm honestly not sure. I had my dream, and I think I've done a pretty good job getting it. I just never really thought about what comes next."

Her thoughts exactly. For some people, achieving your wildest dream in your twenties would be a blessing. But for people like them, it just made what comes next more difficult.

"Hey, do you ever perform still? Like an exhibition? I sometimes do a battle with other champions when they want to do promotions or charity events."

"No, I… I don't."

"That's a shame. You always knew how to captivate me. I'm sure Pancham misses it. You've got a perfect team for it if you ever go back."

The remark was meant to be complimentary, but Serena found herself crying into her food. She stayed silent as the tears fell, not wanting to let Ash see. He didn't get to see her weak anymore. He'd lost the opportunity to see her at her best and worst when he left. He was an old acquaintance, and that was that.

Just then, Ash placed his hand atop of hers. She stopped suddenly, filling with a mixture of anger, longing, and panic. She looked up into his face, and his eyes were nothing like she expected. When Calem showed sympathy, when her mother held her hand, there was always a gentle look of compassion and understanding. Ash's eyes were entirely different. They held the steely determination he normally reserved for battling, a look that declared his passion for the sport and his unyielding desire to be there. More than that, it meant he was there to win. And here he was giving that same look to her, giving that same full attention to her. Deep down, she couldn't help but wonder, what was he trying to win?

"Let's walk," he said finally.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together, and as her heart began to thaw for him, she told him everything that had happened in the meantime. She told him how she'd called Palermo and started studying under her. She talked about how the training was grueling and she'd started to spend less time with the people she loved. She talked about the day she became Kalos Queen, and how she cried in her mother's arms the whole time. She told him about how it started to go downhill.

At first, everyone had been happy for her. She'd achieved her goal, and no one could fault her for the time she'd invested in performing. But as her face became more ubiquitous, her persona shifted, too. She became addicted to the attention, to the fame. She stopped keeping contact and lost most of her friends. Shauna, ever the optimist, had stayed loyal even when her friend rebuked her, and it made Serena's heart hurt just discussing it.

She told Ash how after four years of being undefeated, she'd had enough. She grew tired of the lifestyle. And one day, she found herself turning her nose up at a young Rhyhorn racer who wanted an autograph. The action had struck her immediately, and it was the first time she didn't recognize herself. She had found the girl later and apologized and showered her with gifts, but nothing seemed to repair the hurt in her eyes. Serena had never wanted to be someone who was too good for people who were different from her, or more accurately, people who were exactly like her. She thought about when she was the girl's age, finding herself and what she wanted to do with her life. She thought about how she looked up to Aria, a woman who stayed true to herself regardless of her status. And in the end, she had decided to give it up.

By the evening they were sitting by the lake, feet dangling into the water. Serena explained how she had publicly denounced the Showcase Agency. She devoted her days to exposing the way they treated performers. And in return, they penalized her by taking away Pancham. The breach of contract, Palermo later told her, entitled them to any of her property. After that, she resigned. She fought back with every law and loophole she could exploit. She spent everything she had trying to get her beloved Pokémon back. Palermo had confronted her one afternoon, calling her an immature child. She told her how foolish she was to have gotten in this situation, that if she was going to throw away everything they'd done to live in infamy, maybe she'd made a mistake taking her under her wing.

Finally, she told Ash about her mother's accident. How Calem had been walking and seen the wreck first hand. He'd pulled her to safety and waited for the ambulance to retrieve her. He'd let the other driver have it and went with her mother to the hospital until Serena could make it. Serena told Ash about Sylveon, whose affection and care was her mother's sole comfort these days. She stopped by every few days, but still she was consumed with guilt.

By this time, night had fallen, and most regular businesses had closed. Embarrassed, Serena realized she hadn't rented her hotel room for a second night.

Understandably, Bonnie was surprised to see the former friends together again, standing on her doorstep at nearly midnight. She let them into the Lumiose Gym while rubbing her eyes.

"I must be seeing things," she uttered in annoyance. "Ash Ketchum's bringing the Queen back to my place?"

"Hi, Bonnie," Serena whispered sheepishly. "I know I don't have a right to ask, and I have a lot to explain for –"

"Nooooope." Bonnie turned and headed back to bed. "I can't have this conversation until morning. Ash knows where the extra bedding is." As she started to turn the corner, she paused and looked directly at Serena. "Eggs. Get me some when you wake up. The Champ here needs a big breakfast before I make him do his morning runs."

Serena nodded and grinned brightly. "The Champ. Of course. Thank you."

Bonnie smiled slightly. "Bring eggs, and you're welcome for the day. Come back with vodka, and we can be friends again." And with that she disappeared into the other room.

Ash found the extra blankets and pillows in a small closet off the kitchen. He made up a small pad for Serena across from him, trying to give her space. It was a far cry from the single tent they'd shared a few times when they were younger. They hugged goodnight, but neither could fall asleep.

Serena sat up slowly. "Hey, Ash?"

"You okay?"

"I was just wondering… how warm is your blanket?"

He laughed a little. "Do you want it?"

"We could share it."

He stood up and moved his makeshift bed against hers. They spread the comforter over the both of them, and Serena found herself nuzzling closer and closer to his chest. She looked up and saw that same resolute expression on his face, as if he'd decided on something.

"Thanks," she muttered, not able to say anything more. She had allowed herself to be so vulnerable with him today, and it claimed every bit of her energy. And now, under the same roof as Bonnie and Ash, she felt like she wasn't completely alone.

"Goodnight, Serena."

"Goodnight, Ash."

And with that, Serena fell asleep smiling for the first time in a long time.


	6. Stay or Go

Ash awoke to the sound of Bonnie clanging pans in the kitchen. He stumbled to his feet and made his way over towards the deafening noise.

"What's going on? Where's Serena?"

"Funny you should ask. Turns out she bailed in the middle of the night. Which means I have no eggs, and so you're gonna have a shit breakfast."

"You really take this breakfast thing seriously."

"Do you really think that's what this is about?"

"It's not."

"How can you be so dense?" She turned angrily away from him and fumbled through the pantry.

"Bonnie, what happened? You've been great to me, and I'm grateful, but you seem… you're not what I expected."

"Well, a lot of things have changed since you left."

"I don't mean to be rude, it's just that… why do you live here? I mean, it's clear you're famous. You must have a been a great model. And I'm sure you're a great gym leader."

She shook her head vigorously. "People knew who I was long before that."

"What do you mean?"

"Zygarde. When a kid too young to even be a trainer ends up caring for the most powerful Pokémon in Kalos, it tends to make news."

"So you grew up with that kind of attention?"

"People shoved every kind of offer at me. Breeding schools, nursing schools, research jobs… But everywhere I went someone knew me. They'd either gape at me like I was a goddess, or they hated me for being a pseudo-prodigy. It got to be overwhelming, so I just came home. And when Clemont gave me the gym, I decided to do my apprenticeship in Unova."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"It's the price we all pay to travel with you."

"Me?"

"Are you kidding? You're like the fucking chosen one. We see your face at least once a week here. You're the poster boy for Pokémon battles!"

"That… couldn't be easy on any of you. I'm sorry."

"You would have known if you'd checked in."

"That's not fair."

"Isn't it? You don't think all that time we spent together was worth a phone call or a postcard? And I get it if you didn't want to see me, but Clemont and Serena…"

Her voice was starting to break, and Ash knew it was about more than just a postcard.

"Of course, I wanted to see you, Bonnie. You're just as important as Clemont and –"

"Don't say Serena. Please don't lie to me."

As he thought of a way to respond, another thought came to him. "Hey, Bonnie, where's Dedenne?"

She froze, and her face was filled with pure dread.

"Like I said, a lot of things have changed since you've been gone."

Thankfully, the moment was broken by the presence of someone new in the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late, I brought company." Serena was standing in the doorway, Clemont by her side. But more importantly, she was carrying a dozen eggs and bottle of vodka with a bow attached.

Bonnie's eyes began to tear up, and she found herself throwing her arms around Serena in spite of herself.

"You came back," Bonnie whispered almost inaudibly.

Serena's reply was just as quiet so only Bonnie could hear. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I think Bonnie has a drinking problem," Clemont whispered to Ash. "I wasn't sure, but if she gets this emotional over a bottle of vodka…"

"I don't think it's that," Ash argued. "We're just all together again."

By the time they had all finished breakfast together, everyone was in higher spirits. Bonnie had changed into her jogging outfit – which meant they'd all have to go. Not only that, but she had a vibe about her that was youthful and playful. It was the first time Ash had seen her act her age since he'd been there, and it was refreshing to know that she hadn't grown up entirely too fast.

Serena had a new life about her as well. There was a sparkle in her eyes that brought a pang to his chest, and he realized just how much he had missed her. Bonnie had been right, for as much as he'd missed all his friends, Serena commanded his heart in a way that was unrivaled.

He thought, too, about himself. The regular fatigue that had plagued him for years felt absent. Had pursuing win after win really taken such a toll on him?

"Alright, you Weedles. On your feet!" Bonnie's command was followed without question, even if they didn't know why.

"Bonnie, if you're going on a run, I think I'll go on and head home –"

"Nice try, Clemont. This is a group outing. Lace up your shoes, and let's _go_ , people!"

* * *

With a chorus of groaning friends behind her, Bonnie led the old team outside and onto a side street that led into the business district of Lumiose City. They jogged past tall buildings and towards a large glass laboratory established by the academy. As they passed the lab, Serena noticed a handsome man in a purple shirt and lab coat standing next to a younger man with a red cap and goggles. Calem caught her gaze for a second, but was ushered away from the window by Sycamore, who appeared to be explaining something. Serena's body faltered, and she fell hard on the sidewalk.

"Serena!" a voice called out from what seemed like a great distance. The road under her body flickered in and out of view, interspersed with blackness.

Suddenly, arms were under her, scooping her up. She heard only Ash's voice, calling out, "Hey, stay awake! Stay with me." And just before drifting off, he begged her, "Don't give up until it's over."

When Serena awoke, she found herself in a stark white hospital bed with a pair of blond siblings sitting across from her.

"She's awake!"

"Clemont, go get the nurse."

Bonnie sat herself on the edge of the bed, resting her hand over her friend's. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright. What happened?"

"You fell and knocked yourself out. The doctor wanted to keep an eye on you until you woke up."

"How did we get here?" She could remember arms around her, and a voice…

"Ash carried you the whole way. He was halfway down the road before we even noticed what was happening." Ash. But where was he now?

"He'll be glad to hear you're alright. He wanted to stay, but he had to get down to the conference. His second battle is happening now."

Ash had a habit of nearly missing League battles. Serena was both glad and disappointed that he hadn't missed it on her account.

"Thank you for staying with me," she told Bonnie meekly.

"It's what friends are for. But Serena… if you aren't interested, don't do this to him."

"What do you mean?" she said blushing slightly.

"Don't go through this cycle again. It's not good for either of you. So if you're not trying to… you know… just go home."

"Bonnie, I'm not trying to hurt Ash –"

"We've all gotten hurt over the years. I just don't want to see it get worse." Bonnie's face was stern but sorrowful.

"I'm going to keep in touch this time."

"Serena –"

"I promise. I'm going to start doing a lot of things differently." She clasped the young woman's hand tightly.

"Don't forget me this time."

"I swear."

After the doctor returned and ran a few more tests, Serena was released. She hugged her friends one more time then made her way to the train station. It was time to leave Lumiose City.


	7. Consequences

**Hello! I haven't spoken directly to you all in a few chapters. Prepare yourselves for an emotional joyride. I feel like this story is going to polarize more people. We're delving deep into the effects that traveling with Ash has on his companions.**

 **Oh, and we're nearing the end of this story, so brace yourselves for that.**

* * *

Once on the train, Serena settled against the window and considered what Bonnie had said. Despite the lingering resentment she had for him, Serena had no desire to cause Ash any pain. Or, as Bonnie had hinted, herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle pulse from the receiver on her ear. She tapped the side of it and voice came through instantly.

"Serena…"

"Hi, Calem."

"I saw you today."

"We were just out for a run together."

"I thought you never wanted to see him again."

"Not at first, but after we got to talking yesterday –"

"Yesterday? So you stayed in town for days so that you could see him?"

She winced. _Nice going, Serena._

"It's not like that."

"And then I find out you're in the hospital! Why didn't you call me?"

"I was unconscious for most of it. I woke up, they checked me out, and I left."

Serena was growing irritable. She didn't owe him anything, and yet she felt terribly guilty.

"Serena, I don't know what's going on with you anymore."

"It's just been a strange week. We can talk about it –"

"I don't want to talk. Not now anyways."

"Calem…"

He started to ramble furiously.

"I think we should take a break. We can talk in a couple weeks. The Professor and I will be in your area then."

"Calem."

"I'm not ending things, but I just can't handle this right now."

Serena shut her eyes tightly, not able to fully comprehend what she was about to say.

"You're right. This isn't working. And… I don't think we need to talk about it. I think it's just over, Calem."

"What?"

"You're wonderful, and I will always be grateful for what you've done for me and my mom, but… I don't love you the way I should. I don't love you like…"

"Ash."

"I didn't say that."

"You're only lying to yourself."

There was a beep, and the call disconnected. Serena resettled against the window, silently staring forward. She didn't cry, and her heart didn't feel like it had been torn in two. She felt something, but it wasn't heartbreak. In fact, she felt slightly relieved, like a veil had been lifted from a part of her life.

When she stepped off the train, her mother was waiting on the platform, Sylveon at her side. She'd called her a few minutes before arriving to let her know she would be there, which apparently was enough time for her to drive over to the station.

"Hi, mom." She was on the verge of tears, her mind suddenly filling with confusion and guilt. Instinctively, her mother pulled her in and held Serena close.

"It's okay, sweetie. We can talk at home."

Her mother was as stubborn as she was. The older woman had insisted on driving home, then proceeded straight into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Mom, let me do it."

"Sit down, honey, I'm not completely helpless."

"At least let Sylveon help."

"Syl!" On cue, the Pokémon sprung to the nearest cabinet, pulling plates and silverware down with its feelers.

"Sylveon has been a big help around here. Haven't you?"

"Sylveon," the Pokémon replied while setting the table with precision.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I still have pain, but the doctors say I've made a quicker recovery than they expected. I've got a race coming in about a month."

Serena nearly spit out the water she'd been sipping on. "A race? Are you out of your mind?"

"Serena, I can do whatever I want. I don't need your approval."

"What about a doctor's approval?"

"I didn't mention it."

"You can't race while you're hurt."

"It's what I do, kiddo. All those sprains you had over the years never stopped you from performing."

"That's different. I never had to worry about being trampled by Rhyhorn if I fell."

"It's not open for discussion."

A silence settled between them, and neither spoke until dinner was served.

"So, Serena, what have you been doing?"

Serena spoke quietly. "I'm sorry I haven't been around more."

"Don't be ridiculous. You have a life to live. You gave up being with Sylveon to protect me. Don't you dare feel like you owe me anything."

"But you're my mother –"

"So what I say goes. And I'm telling you not worry about it another second. Just call me more."

Serena nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. "That I can do."

"What's going on with you? I haven't seen you so emotional in a long time."

"I guess I'm just thinking about some of the consequence of what I've done."

"Serena, you sound like you've killed someone. Don't be so hard on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Calem and I broke up."

"What? What happened?"

"I didn't feel what I know my heart should have felt. And I guess I just didn't realize until… until…"

"It's that boy, isn't it?"

Serena's eyes darted up. "What boy?"

"Ash."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, he's back in town this week, and I don't think I've seen you that enamored since he left."

"I don't know if I want that again. It killed me when he left. Ten years, and he never sent word. Nothing."

"Well, you're going to have to decide soon."

"I know, the Kalos League is almost over."

"No, because he's at the back door."

Serena spun her head around so fast she thought she might get whiplash. True to her mother's word, there was Ash Ketchum, flowers in hand, at the sliding glass door. He gave an awkward wave, and Sylveon opened the door for him.

"Hello. These are for you, ma'am. I only just heard about your accident. I'm so sorry."

Serena's mother pulled the Trainer into a hug. "Thank you, darling. How are you? I heard you made the semi-finals."

"Yes, I'm almost at the end."

"Well, let me put these in water," she said, taking the flowers gingerly. "Fix yourself a plate, we've got plenty."

When she'd left, Serena stood up from her chair and pushed Ash outside. "You can't be here."

"Why not?"

"Because this is my mother's house."

"Yeah, I know."

"And right now, I'm using it to think. And you can't be here while I'm thinking!"

"I can wait."

"No, you can't. You shouldn't. I… this week has been a lot for me to handle. You coming back, facing Bonnie and Clemont, Calem and I breaking up –"

"You broke up?"

"Dammit, that's besides the point."

"Then tell me what you've been thinking about."

"You. Okay? Is that what you want to hear? I'm thinking about you, and I hate myself for it."

"I was hoping there'd be more positive thoughts…"

"You left, and you never looked back. If you'd thought about any of us for more than a second, you would have done something about it. You never even called. I won Queen, and you weren't there. I thought that maybe, just maybe, you'd show up. And when you didn't, I figured you'd at least call to congratulate me. And when you didn't even do that, I made up excuse after excuse why you missed it. The next day, I look at the news, and in bold print it says "Kanto Champion Ash Ketchum sets sail on the newly christened S.S. Anne." You were on a fucking cruise on the most important day of my life." She took a deep breath and plowed on. "So yes, I've been thinking about you. I've been thinking about how much I resent you. How if I'd never followed you around I wouldn't have been a performer, and I never would have hurt my friends, I never would have lost Pancham, and I would have been in the car with my mom –"

She broke off suddenly, the words surprising her. She had blamed him for so much in her life, even for things he had no control over. She had been responsible for more of her suffering than he had, but it was always easier to blame on the man who went away. As a child, she would project the pain onto her absent father, but over the last ten years, Ash had been her scapegoat.

"Serena… I am so, so sorry. I had no idea."

Hot tears streamed down Serena's face. She had lost control completely for the first time in years.

"Don't say you're sorry if you don't mean it. Nothing's changed. Tomorrow you'll win your semi-final and then the finals. You'll be the ultimate champion, and then what? You'll leave. You'll go around the world searching for more and more challenges. And more and more innocent bystanders will follow you. And another poor girl will fall in love with you. I just hope she's not as stupid as I was. Tell her goodbye this time Ash. It's just easier if you tell her goodbye."

Serena turned and ran inside, shutting the door behind her. Her mother was waiting on the other side of the glass.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay."

As Serena wept into her mother's chest, Ash turned and walked silently away.


	8. The End

**This is it! It's the final chapter (and then a brief epilogue). Please, please feel free to message me about what you want to read next.**

* * *

Ash woke up for the last time in the Lumiose Gym. His semi-final match was in just two hours, and if he won, he would face the current champion in the afternoon. Bonnie had graciously let him sleep in after seeing what a wreck he'd been the previous night. The confrontation with Serena had put him in a dark place, and Bonnie had stayed by his side for hours. She had acknowledged her own conflicting emotions and the strain it put on her, but she also assured him that it wasn't entirely his fault. In the aftermath of his departure, his friends had faced many struggles, but they were problems that they alone were responsible for. Bonnie had hugged him tightly before going to her own room, and she confessed to him that she would always love him and was grateful for all their adventures together, no matter the consequences.

It was Bonnie's positivity that allowed him to get up and begin his day. As long as she was there today, he'd have someone in the audience to fight for. _She must have already left,_ he realized, noting the deafening silence in the gym. He found a plate in the fridge with a small note attached:

 _Ash's to-do list:_

 _Breakfast_

 _2 mile run – I'm going easy on you, so no whining._

 _Kick ass_

 _B_

He smiled and set the note on the counter before microwaving the meal. Obediently, he followed the list and went on the abbreviated run with Pikachu at his side. When he'd finished, he found that he still had fourty-five minutes to get to the conference center before the match started.

 _Good thing it was only two miles._

When Ash arrived, there were crowds of young Trainers lined up by the competitors' entrance waiting to catch a look at the four-time champ. He took some photos and gave a few autographs, including a girl with short honey-colored hair who wanted her hat signed. He felt his heart ache, remembering a certain girl who'd once worn his clothes many years ago while trying to protect him.

His semi-final battle went surprisingly well, taking the match with Pikachu in a 3-2 win. He looked into the stands and saw Bonnie nestled among the other gym leaders, though she was certainly the most enthused. The two of them snuck out for a quick lunch and talked strategy for the final round. When they returned to the stadium, Bonnie reunited with the other gym leaders, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He knew he should be focusing on the imminent fight. He should be planning out every possible angle in preparation for the champion's surprises. But even so, he found his mind wandering to Serena. She was right. He had reached his goal years ago, but battling was an addiction for him. He would never be satisfied with his victories, and every win seemed diluted. There was something missing in his life, and without it, he couldn't fully enjoy those wins anymore.

The current champion, a Kalos native, approached him. She held out her hand and he took it politely. "Good luck, Ash. I won't be going easy on you."

"Thanks, but… I'm afraid I can't compete."

"What?"

"Someone made me realize that I've already done what I set out to do years ago. And as amazing as it would be to win this, I just feel like it won't mean what it should unless I'm with her. I mean, how can I give you a true battle if I don't feel whole going into it?"

"Don't give up until it's over," a familiar voice echoed from behind him. He turned slowly, and Serena's form brought tears to his eyes.

"Oh, _her_. That explains it," the Kalos champion snickered.

"Serena –"

"Go win that match."

"But I don't –"

"When we were together all those years ago, we promised each other we'd make our dreams happen. We couldn't be together because we both wanted to make things happen for ourselves."

"Yeah, and we have. I'll leave this behind right now if you want me to. We did what we set out to do."

"Wrong, Ketchum. You didn't make a vow to win _a_ league. On that last night together, you promised to win the _Kalos_ League. And if you don't go out there and win, I guess we can't be together." She smiled, and he felt a surge of energy rise in him.

"Think you can give me a true battle, now?" The League champion prodded him.

"You bet! There's gonna be a new champion in Kalos!"

Serena took a seat near the top of the stadium. She wanted to support him, but she certainly didn't want to distract him. Just before the battle, a thin man in a waistcoat appeared beside her.

"Your highness –"

"I'm not Queen anymore."

"Quaint. Your highness, your presence is requested by my employer."

"I have no interest in the Showcase Agency's dealings."

"Neither does she."

Curious as to who the mysterious person might be, she followed the man willingly. He brought her to a seat in the very front, and she sat cautiously.

"Thank you, Cristopher," a familiar voice spoke. The woman next to her turned, and Serena was surprised to see it was Aria, former Kalos Queen and her long-time idol.

"Aria…"

"Hello, love. You remember Pierre…"

Monsieur Pierre leaned forward on the opposite side of Aria. She could see that his hand was interlaced with Aria's.

"Ma cherie," he crooned sweetly.

"It's wonderful to see you both."

"I didn't see you at the funeral," Aria said abruptly. Serena hadn't been prepared for that. Is this why she was here?

"I know we both worked with her, but Palermo wasn't the person we thought she was. She was no better than anyone else at the Agency. She took away my partner, and I won't forgive her for that. I'm sorry."

Aria took her friend's hand. When she spoke, her voice was gentle and calm. "You never knew, did you?"

"Knew what?"

"I'm so sorry. I would have called you if I'd known… I guess I'm not surprised that she didn't tell you herself. 'Forthcoming' was never a word you could use to describe Palermo."

She laughed slightly before continuing. "You see, I was with her in her last few days. She knew she was dying, and so she told me things I'd never heard about. Things about the agency, about her personal life, and what happened with you."

Serena was silent. She didn't know whether to interrupt or listen.

"She told me about what you did to the Agency. How you tore them apart publicly! They never recovered from that, you know? They had to change the entire system before performers would even show interest again. She said it was easily the stupidest thing she'd ever seen to throw your career away like that."

Serena frowned. She already knew this. The argument was still fresh in her mind as if it had only been yesterday.

"But she also said it was the bravest. She was more proud of you than anyone she'd ever worked with. I admit, I was a little jealous of you when she told me, but I can see why."

"Then why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she defend me? She fed me to those monsters!" She could feel tears pouring forth again. A part of her was surprised to see that she could even still cry after all the stress of the week.

Aria shook her head. "Oh, Serena. I think it would break her heart to see you like this, feeling so hurt... She fought for you, you know. They were threatening to sue, to have you arrested. She told me that she threatened to quit if you weren't treated fairly. Honestly, if it weren't for her, you would have lost more than your Pancham."

Serena digested the information. Just like with Ash, she had placed so much blame on someone who cared about her. Aria handed her a handkerchief, and Serena dried her eyes in silence.

"You promise that's all true?"

"I swear it," Aria answered solemnly.

"Thank you," Serena managed.

"You deserve the truth."

* * *

Ash was in a tight spot. The match was at 2-2, and both competitors had only one last Pokémon to fight with. "Okay, Pikachu, let's do this for our friends."

"Pika, pika!"

Ash looked up into the stands, and he saw Bonnie's face amongst the gym leaders. Clemont was there now, nestled between his sister and Viola. As he turned further, he noticed Serena's face directly in front of him. She was smiling brightly, but he was concerned only with what she was holding. In her right hand, she had wrapped a simple blue ribbon around her finger and was clutching it tightly. He smiled back at her and reached into his pocket. He pulled a smaller, matching blue ribbon from his pocket and held it up to her. Her eyes shifted from affectionate to determined, and he recognized it as his own. It was the hard, steely look that he wore in nearly every battle. In that single look, he understood what she was saying. _Win._


	9. Epilogue

_One year later:_

Serena held his hand tightly as the plane started its descent. Though they'd flown a handful of times before, the takeoff and landing always made her a bit nervous.

"It's okay," Ash reassured her, kissing her hand gently.

"I know, I'm just nervous."

"About the plane?"

"And the swarm of people when we land."

"You'll be great."

"Are you sure you have time for this? Because we can put it off until things settle down."

"Why wouldn't we? This is our time."

"Universities need their deans."

"You make it sound so fancy. It's just a school. Besides, Clemont is the real brains of the operation, I just teach them how to battle smarter."

"Still, someone has to be there to teach."

"Misty's covering."

"What if someone asks me about my plan? I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?"

"I believe in you."

The plane landed, and when they finally reached the terminal, a barrage of paparazzi was already waiting. Ash tried to shoo them away, but Serena touched his arm.

"I'll take one question."

An eager voice spoke first. "Since you've been elected chairman of the Kalos Performance Association, what will you change about performances? In fact, just before your resignation as Queen, you called the Showcase Agency 'morally corrupt' and 'deceptive.' Why come back now?"

"Well, as I've been elected chair _woman_ , my first order of business will be to stop working with the Showcase Agency. Upon their contract's expiration next month, we will begin a new agreement with the Palermo Talent Agency to serve as our preferred network for performers to use. As you know, the Palermo Agency is a recently formed endeavor by former Queens Aria and Shauna. Speaking on the behalf of the KPA, we have no doubts as to the integrity of these women and look forward to working with them."

"Alright, that's it. Let us through." Ash brushed a few reporters to the side. A taller woman stood out from the crowd.

"Mr. Ketchum, when can we expect to see you return to the battlefield? Have you been offered admission into any of the Elite Fours?"

"Alexa, I told you, I'm retired from all that."

"Can't blame for asking." They hugged as they passed Alexa and invited her to dinner the once they were back home. A few reporters looked irritated at the preferential treatment, and Alexa made the atmosphere worse by blocking her peers as Ash and Serena escaped the airport.

"I never thought it'd be so hard to go on our honeymoon," Serena announced once they'd caught a cab.

"But the hard part is over. No more paparazzi."

"Until we leave, anyways."

"I think you're really going to like Alola."

"Thanks for going along with this. I know it's a busy time for us, but I just couldn't wait."

"Serena, I'd follow you anywhere."

The beachfront hotel loomed in the distance, and as the car carried them ever closer to a long deserved vacation, Serena leaned over and kissed her husband. If the cab driver were to look back, all he'd see were a young couple in love, the boy with a red cap on his head, and the girl with a blue ribbon pinned to her dress.


	10. Author's Note

**Thanks to everyone for reading. If you enjoyed this story, please don't forget to follow me for more. And feel free to vote or PM me about what you'd like to see more of.**


End file.
